In a working vehicle, a variety of fluids such as fuel, oil, and cooling water are used. A remaining amount of the fluid is checked in an inspection of the working vehicle. In order to check the remaining amount of the fluid, it is often the case that a gauge is provided in a housing member in which the fluid is housed. An inspector checks the remaining amount of the fluid by observing the gauge. For example, in a pre-operation inspection of the working vehicle, the inspector checks a remaining amount of cooling water in a radiator by observing a gauge provided in the radiator.